Wheezing Barnes
Fredrick Barnes and his sister Morgan are a duo of dark web hitmen who can operate anywhere. They are capable of performing even the most complex contracts such as CEOs or Mayors. Fredrick wears a thick winter coat with a bullet-proof vest underneath. He uses a gas mask to hide his identity for his contracts. His weapons are a modified silenced .44 magnum, 3 different colored knives disguised as pens and a hidden knife necklace under his coat. When all else fails he uses his modified combat knife. Personality: Fredrick is a very laid back and humorous person. He is almost never serious towards situations that could mean life or death. He absolutely loves it when someone laughs at his jokes. The only time he is serious is when a fails an assigned contract which has happened a few times. He is also an excellent gambler betting large odds and winning at least 55% of the time. Story: After his parents moved to Ohio from Germany. Fredrick was born in 2000, While his sister was born a year later. They never had a rough childhood, just a very boring and bland lifestyle. They wanted a sense of excitement, a sense of danger. Later when Fred turned 13 he found enjoyment and a fondness for murder, he felt that it gave him power and control. This started with small animals, then moved on to stray animals and last it moved on to people. It was only at 16 he discovered the dark web on his computer. He found many things that he had a common interest in such as murder, guns, hitmen, and torture. He decided to start a hitman business by creating a dark website. Many contracts came up shortly after. He finally found what he was good at, and he loved it. It wasn't long before he introduced Morgan on how to be a hitma- I mean uh, hitwoman. She enjoyed it as he did and the duo began their life as professional contract killers. Many contracts were given and many succeeded. They thought they had everything until they found a strange contract given them by an anonymous source. They gave a latitude and longitude to a forest named "Slender Woods." Not thinking twice they set out to find the target. Upon arrival, the siblings felt...uneasy. Exploring the forest for a man in the name of Brian Thomas they encounter Slenderman. Terrified the siblings open fire at him with their pistols but that only slowed him down enough for them to escape. Returning home they lectured themselves and asked each other what the f*** just happened. That, however, was only the beginning. Facts: * Fred and Morgan are a part of no faction and work for whoever gives them a contract in the Creepypasta universe. * Fred has met other famous hitman such as Lucas Kumiega * Fred has modified his mask to give him an infrared vision for contract killing during the night * Fred is a more confrontational hitman and is not all about stealth * Fred actually owns a heavily modified car, modifications include increased speed, increased armor, and tinted windows * Yep he literally modifies everything * He will actually feel guilt from killing harmless and innocent witnesses * Fred has mostly human friends but his closest 4 friends are The Scarecrow Girl, Bloody Painter, Jane the Killer, and Ben Drowned Notable Quotes: * "Despite being German, I find that there are scarier nationalities."~Fred says to Scarecrow before his contract. * "W-why does the creepy woman scare me the most?"~ Fred nervously asks Morgan. * "Ich hoffe du begrüsst den Tod." Fred to his contracts. * "Du wertloser Idiot." Fred to his contracts. * "Uh, well you see...I...f***." Fred when he screwed up around Jane. * "Heilige SCHEISSE." Fred when he surprised. * "Hey I'm not just a procrastinator, I'm also a half-assinator."~ Fred after being insulted by Zero. Category:Males Category:Featured Article Category:Human Category:OC Category:Killer Category:Ageless